The present invention relates generally to the field of computer component accessories and more specifically to a computer component cover that changes the aesthetic appearance of a computer component by providing and area to display an image, graphic, logo or text.
Computers, especially smaller computers known as Personal Computers, or “PC's” have become commonplace in many homes and most businesses. These computers include components that contain unsightly buttons, drives and lights. The embodiment of the present invention is a cover for changing the aesthetic appearance of a computer component by providing an area to display an image, graphic, logo or text. This image, graphic, logo or text may include, but is not limited to, the display of sporting team emblems; school letters and/or seals; corporate logos; trademarks; advertisements; images of people; images of fictional, comic or cartoon characters; and/or other images, graphics, letters, words or phrases.
Enclosures for computers and components, such U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,870 to Cooper which discloses a dust cover for computer components, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,524 to Hodson which discloses a cover with a removable flap to protect from dust and spills are not new. They are designed to prevent pollutants from entering a computer component. Other inventions, such as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 6,402,269 to Roth, are designed to provide a decorative cover that protects from hazardous elements. Even further inventions, such as U.S. Patent Application No. 20030178114 to Enlow and Gabbard, are designed to shield a computer component in order to limit access to the knobs, buttons and slots. These prior art inventions are designed to protect computer components from external pollutants and hazardous elements, or from physical shock which may cause the external buttons, knobs and slots to be inadvertently adjusted or damaged.
Yet another class of inventions, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,209 to Zagnoli and U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,644 to Stanley, provide ornamental devices designed to attach around the sides of a cathode ray tube (CRT) or computer monitor. These prior arts are devised specifically for a CRT and/or computer monitor and display an ornamental fabric, device or frame by attaching around the sides of the CRT or monitor and do not need to be removed in order to use the device. These prior arts do not designate a computer component cover specifically designed to provide an area to display an image, graphic, logo or text.
Although the prior art inventions may be effective for the purposes disclosed in the patents discussed above, they do not address the issue of aesthetics by disclosing a cover designed to provide an area to display an image, graphic, logo or text.
The present embodiment of the invention differs from the prior arts in that it is a cover to change the aesthetic appearance of a computer component by providing an area to display an image, graphic, logo or text. In addition, the present invention is easily and quickly removable to allow access to the computer component.